


Never Let Me Go

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

“Stiles, what the hell is that?” 

“It’s a cupcake,” Stiles said as he shoved the small white cake in Derek’s face. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and you deserve a cupcake.” 

“Um, thanks, I guess.” 

“You’re welcome. Now wipe that sour look off your sour face.” 

“Gee, thanks Stiles, you’re so sweet.” 

“Hey! I made you a Valentine’s cupcake. I’m the sweetest. And I was wondering if, um, no one’s asked you yet, will you, possibly, feel free to say no, but would you maybe be my Valentine? I fully understand if you wanna-“ 

Derek cut him off with, “Yes.” But he wasn’t sure if Stiles heard him or not since he was still rambling, but suddenly Stiles stopped and his mouth hung open. His eyes widened in realization and Derek could see that what he’d said had clicked. 

“Really? Seriously? You’re not kidding or just feeling sorry for me or, hell, don’t tell me if you are, I just- wow- Really?” 

“Yes, Stiles. I’m serious if you are.” 

“I’m absolutely serious. Serious like herpes. Except herpes probably isn’t very sexy to bring up. Plus, I’m not that clingy. And I’m just rambling and- Wow! I never expected you to say yes.” 

Derek just smiled and looked into his boyfriend’s caramel eyes. Stiles face had started turning pink while he was talking and as Derek looked at him, he could see it spreading to his neck. It only made Derek smile wider. 

“So, um, here’s your cupcake”, Stiles said shoving the red heart sprinkled creation at Derek, who took it, “I know it isn’t much, but, um, I hope you like it. I worked really hard and- shit!- I’m not trying to guilt you into liking it; I just really hope you do. I’m rambling again.” Stiles slammed his mouth shut. 

“Thank you, Stiles. It means the world to me that you slaved over a hot stove to make me the perfect cupcake. Although, you’re already my boyfriend, so you didn’t have to ask me. I thought it was assumed by everyone that we were Valentine’s.” 

“I just wanted to be sure. I mean- you are Mr. Broody, dripping sex appeal and I’m all crazy arms and legs. I’m really happy you said yes though!” Stiles lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Derek. Thankfully, Derek’s reflexes were good enough that he moved his arms just in time to not have the cupcake smashed between them. Derek, usually not one for emotion, let alone physical contact, reached around and hugged Stiles back. Derek could feel Stiles’ shoulders relax and Derek took that opportunity to nuzzle into Stiles’ collarbone. 

Stiles started laughing and Derek pulled back to ask him why, already knowing the answer. Stiles was ticklish. 

“Your facial hair tickles. Also- Are you nuzzling me?” 

“Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?” 

“Absolutely nothing. I love when you nuzzle me! It makes me feel all loved and stuff?” 

Derek couldn’t resist and latched onto the last two words, “And stuff?” 

“Nuzzling leads to kissing, you know. We’ve been over this before. When you nuzzle me then I wanna kiss you.” 

“Is that so? That could be arranged, I suppose.” 

“Could it? ‘Cause I’d be okay with it if you were.” 

“I’m okay with it.” 

“Good. So Sourwolf,” Stiles began as he looked up at Derek in what he hoped was a seductive way, “When could it be arranged? Because, believe it or not, these lips are always open.” 

“Well, that certainly makes it easier for me to do this.” 

Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’. Stiles squeezed his arms tightly around Derek’s waist and their kiss deepened. As Derek’s tongue moved to part Stiles’ lips, he slid his arms up around Stiles’ neck, forgetting completely about the cupcake in his hand. Derek ended up getting icing in the back of Stiles’ hair and their mouths separated. They pulled back and looked at each other for a moment before both bursting out laughing. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Derek.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to do something small for Valentine's Day. It's not much, but I just wanted something cutesy. Thank you, if you read it. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors, as I didn't use a beta.


End file.
